


Project Overheat

by Onetimerequester



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: CPI, Gen, Headcanon bullet point post, Operation Blackout parallels, Plot Bunny was annoying me so now it can annoy all of you, Project Overheat, Reviews are everyones friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetimerequester/pseuds/Onetimerequester
Summary: A bullet pointed plot bunny full of headcanons for something I may write in the future if I feel like it but thought I'd share regardless. Plot Bunny was annoying me so now it can annoy all of you. Share in the glory of a CPI parallel to Operation Blackout.Review and leave kudos if you like it and hey! maybe I'll write it out fully someday.





	Project Overheat

Imagine a sort of reverse of operation Blackout on CPI: Project Overheat.

  * But think about it: the island finally getting into full swing, everything up and going, so much has gone on that  it's reached the anniversary of Blackout; most just remember the cold but the agents are on high alert for the next scheme and fighting off the experience recollections of being frozen or breakdowns from witnessing it all happen powerlessly (cough*Ace*cough). 
  * BUT THEN devices start re-shorting out all over the island, small sparks and malfunctioning speakers everywhere!
  * Ace, having already dived deep into menial tasks and small missions (possibly to keep off lingering memories) starts fixing them while the others start compiling events and evidence to find a pattern (and keeping Ace out the loop on Herbert sightings to prevent Ace going into overdrive)
  * But by doing this this comes across to Ace as suddenly having less time with the others and them just clamming up as they approach leading to A Lot of negative feelings and worry over being blamed for Operation Blackout or worse!
  * Being slowly abandoned by the others as they consider them as mini-mission worker/ lesser agent on the new island, they aren’t a mascot after all so way less importance than the others! Without there old look they could just blend back into being a civilian… They could lose everything they’ve built up. They could lose their _family_.
  * Ace heads out again downhearted at inner thought and desperate to reprove themselves of acknowledgment… and then the pattern finally starts making sense to the others… but the sightings and occurrences have reached a converging point... 
  * at Ace's latest fix destination.
  * Gary tries their phone but they can't get a fix on it, or a response besides static (he thinks he heard a scream through the static and doesn’t that just chill him to the bone).
  * Normal Ace could probably take Herbert, but this is tired from overworking missions, stressed-out, despondent Ace. They may be buff but if someone gets the jump on them like this…
  * Jet and the others rush out but all that is left is a half fixed hot chocolate machine with a jagged claw mark through it and scuff marks. Ace is gone.


  * Now without Ace parts of the fixes un-fix and the hot sauce reservoir has begun to glitch out too.
  * Even Gary is stumped at most of the fixes as Ace had relegated to their maintenance and their style is so unique its hard to replicate (pretty sure G saw a paperclip in one of the things) so inevitably it all goes pear shaped. The island starts heating up as cooling systems fail and devices overheat.
  * Which was Herbert's new masterplan all along! 
  * After he realises Polar Bears need some cool to be alright with all their fur he’s decided to to drive off the penguin nuisances all over again while he basks on his new ice-burg lair with his new fangled EMP field shorting out everyone else and enjoy his personal paradise... 
  * and of course having the added bonus of being able to gloat about it to the trapped Ace (possibly overheating slowly to contrast the freezing of the other agents) in an equivalent to a glass boiler room by the machine is a lovely treat for him to.
  * Ace meanwhile in their predicament is losing hope (when previously there was always at least a glimmer past the breakdowns), unable to help and not even sure the others know they're gone or about Herbert (which they do to both and are very, very worried).


  * It takes a week or so for the effects on the island to really start taking there toll as backups Gary frantically installs fail and ice begins to melt rapidly wherever there is any left.
  * The agents are left scrambling to do missions Ace was so commonly doing, on top of their own work, leading to newfound respect for their Buff smart little agent and fear at the lack of anything from Herbert in gloating.
  * Eventually Jet is able to pick out an anomaly in the Ice burgs around the island as he does another sweep for Ace, namely this one berg isn't melting, and reports in back to HQ. 
  * The others coming together and it turning into a group raid:
    * Gary shorting the cameras and frying every firewall in his path
    * Aunt Arctic putting up a scene on the island for any island surveillance to pick up on while low key getting people to the water and safe from heat exhaustion. 
    * Meanwhile Dot, Rookie and Jet are breaking in and effing shoot up!
    * Dot getting past the few non destroyed cameras and taking no mercy with Rookies ingenuity and knack for accidentally destroying things to get past the lasers. Jet meanwhile finally getting back against the crabs that took him down for the freeze those years ago in a jet pack frenzy.
  * Eventually they reach the main room only to come face to with Herbert... and Ace. 
  * Ace, who by this time is next to delirious from dehydration and heat exhaustion, just about holding it together through sheer strength of will to not break in front of Herbert.
  * And boy is there a fight, a brawl more like; Herbert getting a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown because he _took_ their Ace.
  * The device is thoroughly destroyed and they finally break Ace out and it devolves into a group hug because they thought Ace could plausibly be dead! 
  * Meanwhile Ace is just basking in the somewhat cooler air semi-consciously and seriously needs medical attention and a dip in some ice water but ‘Hi guys, oh hey free hugs!’.


  * Afterwards, maybe a few days later, the island is recovering Ace is back on duty but this time they have company on their missions and patrols and everyone finally sits down and talks about Blackout and the new revelations and fears Overheat brought cos let’s face it, they all need therapy from the freezing and the abandonment fears and now the others got this on the list too and boy having the roles reversed on them sucked.
  * Then they all live quite happily ever after even if the island goes crazy on a bi-weekly basis with the ghosts and the shenanigans and Rookie has a major house falling problem.
  * The End!



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, if you like please leave a review, and if you have any ideas pop one in so I can ponder it! Let's do this!


End file.
